1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to mufflers and means for diminishing the noise and emissions of internal combustion engines such as catalytic converters and soot collectors. It also relates to electrolytic reduction of nitric oxide (NO) and to collection of soot and carbon dioxide from internal combustion engines.
2. Prior Art
Internal combustion engines produce exhaust streams which contain pollution and noise. Mufflers have been used to reduce the noise out of the exhaust pipe, but the mufflers do not capture the pollution in the exhaust stream, and reduce fuel efficiency by causing backpressure.
Noise from internal combustion engines results from acoustic pulses of the engine exhaust stream. These acoustic exhaust pulses conventionally are dissipated by a muffler, which conventionally is a static device which forces the exhaust gas to flow through a tortuous path among baffles. The acoustic pulses of hot and dirty exhaust from the engine, which otherwise would produce a loud sound out of the exhaust pipe, are broken up and their linear momentum becomes diffused in isotropic turbulence. Backpressure due to this isotropic turbulence in the tortuous flow path means that the engine must work harder to push the exhaust through to discharge, raising the fuel requirements and increasing the heat and wear on the engine. A need exists for a way to reduce backpressure without increasing noise out of the exhaust pipe.
The faster an exhaust pulse moves, the better it can suck out the spent gases during valve overlap, called exhaust pulse scavenging. Because conventional muffler design obstructs flow, exhaust gas pulses cannot move fast enough to create low pressure wakes to evacuate the cylinders and accomplish exhaust pulse scavenging.
Reetz, U.S. Pat. No. 1,109,702 (1914) and Jackson, U.S. Pat. No. 2,479,165 (1949) teach a rotatable baffle comprising helical blades and having an axis of rotation along the path of flow into and out of the muffler (axial exhaust flow). Chang, U.S. Pat. No. 6,343,673 (2002) teaches a multibladed turbine having its axis of rotation along the axial exhaust flow path through the turbine blades.
Corless, U.S. Pat. No. 2,003,500 (1935) and U.S. Pat. No. 2,518,869 (1950), teaches a rotatable baffle actuated by exhaust flow radially inward to its axis of rotation. Chimento, U.S. Pat. No. 2,958,506 (1960) also teaches a radial flow turbine. These radial flow turbine references teach an impulse turbine fed at the rotor periphery by engine exhaust. Wall, U.S. Pat. No. 7,331,422 (2008) teaches a vortex muffler having a stationary fan disposed along an axial flow path for imparting swirl to an exhaust gas stream and thereby assisting discharge into the atmosphere
Cumins, U.S. Pat. No. 5,772,235 teaches deflectors for lowering the pressure in the exhaust stream. Yates et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,970,859 teaches a deflection shield which has the effect of lowering the pressure in the exhaust system and directing the exhaust soot away from a truck cab.
Soot, CO2, and NOx (mainly nitric oxide, NO) as well as metals and volatile organic compounds (VOCs), such as polycyclic aromatic hydrocarbons, BTEX and formaldehyde, are pollutants in the exhaust gas stream from gasoline or diesel internal combustion engines. Natural gas internal combustion engines also have CO2 and NOx pollution.
Nitric oxide is thermodynamically unstable, so its reduction to form harmless N2 and O2 only takes a little energy input. Conventionally nitric oxide is reduced to N2 and O2 by catalytic converters comprising platinum, an expensive metal. Urea is another way, but it entails a chemical process which adds weight and occupies space. A need exists for an alternative to precious metal catalytic converters for reducing nitric oxide in vehicle exhaust.
Soot includes diesel particulate emissions. Particulate emissions cannot be filtered from vehicle exhaust streams economically because of the large pressure drop through any dead-end filter. Dead-end filtration adds yet another flow impedance with consequent backpressure and loss of fuel efficiency, and filters tend to clog, requiring frequent replacement. A need exists for a way to capture and concentrate soot from exhaust in a continuous process.
Carbon dioxide in the exhaust streams of cars and trucks is a major contributor to the accumulation of carbon dioxide in the atmosphere, which has implications for global climate. Amine scrubbing and cryogenic distillation are unsuitable for carbon dioxide capture in vehicles, and membrane filters are not feasible due to the soot and water in the exhaust gas. Again, dead-end filters such as membranes entail a large backpressure which reduces fuel efficiency.
Most of exhaust gas is harmless N2 and water vapor (collectively referred to as “nitrogen ballast”) so stripping the nitrogen ballast would concentrate the pollutants and thus aid collection and treatment of the noxious constituents, such as soot, CO2 and nitric oxide. Nitrogen gas (N2) has a molecular weight of only 28 g/mol, and H2O is lighter still, at 18 g/mol, while CO2 is 44 g/mol, NO2 is 46 g/mol, and soot is much denser than these gases. VOCs are also relatively heavy gases. This task is aided by the difference in molecular weight of the constituents of exhaust gas, which allows for centrifugal gas separation in the open von Karman geometry. See McCutchen, U.S. Pat. No. 7,901,485 (2011).